


Play Nice

by SalmonellaSangre



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonellaSangre/pseuds/SalmonellaSangre
Summary: What happens when a couple of Mandalorians walk into a cantina?
Relationships: Axe Woves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Play Nice

You were just a local, someone who wanted a decent job on the docks and to live a simple life. A lone human amongst all kinds of aquatic species and all these fishermen were quite gruff, so you were pretty lonely. You rejoiced the rare times a human, or even just a non-aquatic person, would pass through. Maybe sometimes you annoyed them when you clung to them, but you needed it. Every once in a while you lucked out and had a nice night with them.

Today seemed to be one of those rare days; a trio of Mandalorians walked into the inn’s cantina late one evening. You eagerly moved to help them before someone else did, not worried at all about how fierce they looked.

“Welcome, what can I do for you today?” You greeted them warmly.

“Just a table for now,” came a snappy woman's voice from behind the helmet in the middle. 

“Uh, sure just this way.” You showed them to a table in the back, and they took off their helmets before sitting down. “Anything to eat or drink?”

“We’ll all have some chowder,” said a beautiful woman with braided hair.

“And a bottle of something strong for the table,” said a handsome man.

“Coming right up,” you said as you served them the chowder. You left to get some cups and a bottle of brown liquor that the sea folk didn’t really drink so you often served it to humans, and they seemed to like it.

As you placed the cups and bottle down, you caught the man’s eye. He has a strong jaw and dark eyes. “Thank you,” he said with a deep voice.

“My pleasure,” you replied, looking at him and kind of forgetting the other two for a minute. “Do you need anything else?” You asked, more just to him only, again. He had a smirk on his face and looked you up and down before you were brought back by a sharp reply.

“We’re good. Leave us,” said the woman with the red hair. She didn’t look pleasant.

You nodded and left, but not without looking back one last time. The other two women turned to talk to each other but the man was watching you leave before he turned to join the conversation. That made you smile.

You tried to act normally after you returned to your place behind the bar, helping others and talking to your regulars, mostly gossiping quietly about how you couldn't believe Mandos came into this cantina. You couldn't help glancing at their table in the corner every so often. They ate and drank and spoke, but sometimes you caught the man glance over at you too. After an hour, it had gotten late, and slowly the room began to clear and you were alone at the bar. You were clearing cups and wiping down the bar top when the man approached.

“How was everything? Can I get you anything else?”

“It was fine, thank you.” Oh, his voice was lovely. “We are going to need some rooms, do you have a few available?”

“Yes, we have plenty of availability, would the three of you would like separate rooms, Mister-?”

“Axe Woves.” You gave him your name in return. “Three rooms would work fine for us. And we’ll likely be here for a few days.” He put down enough credits to more than cover their meal and the rooms for a few nights. The other two joined and stood behind Axe.

“Perfect then. Let me show you all to your rooms.” You collected the credits and picked up keycards from a box under the bar before you led them up the stairs. You knew you had an opportunity to get with Axe and purposely put the two women close together and away from one empty room you wanted for Axe. Having shown them to their rooms and Axe at his door, you boldly spoke up before he went in “I get off in about 30 minutes.” Then handed him his key, waiting for a response.

He leaned on the door jam with a smirk, looking you up and down. “Well, love, I'll be seeing you then,” he said with a wink and he reached out and touched your chin before he stepped through the door.

Those 30 minutes seemed to drag on but your shift finally ended and the cantina was closed. You cleaned yourself up a bit in the refresher before you made your way up to Axe’s room and knocked on his door. The door opened and Axe’s arm shot out and grabbed your hip, pulling you in the room and you made a small surprised noise before he was suddenly on you. He kissed you as you were pressed onto his body, his hand still on your hip and the other one brought up to the side of your head. You brought your hands up to his chest and felt that his armor was off, but he was still clothed. You pulled away for a quick breath and looked him up and down, checking out what you had to play with. He was strongly built, shirt tight on his chest and thighs that could crush you. You pulled his shirt over his head and admired his build.

Axe was also checking out your body, bringing his hands up and down your sides before he worked your shirt off. His hands were a little rough on your skin, but not the worst you've felt. You pulled your pants down but kept your underwear on for now. He reached behind you and grabbed your ass and brought you in close again, your arms wrapped around his shoulders, bare chests pressed against each other before he began to kiss you again. His tongue licked at your lips, asking for entrance, and you opened up for him. He walked back towards the bed bringing you with him and he sat at the edge, pulling you down to straddle his hips.

You started moving your hips just enough to get some friction. Axe took his hands off you and put them behind him on the bed to lean back a little and let you do your thing. You could feel him start to get hard so you broke away from him to get on your knees. You took out his cock and began to stroke him a few times. Licking a long stripe on the underside of his cock from base to tip, you swirl your tongue around the head a few times. Grabbing his hands, you place them on your head and thread his fingers through your hair letting him know you want him to pull it. Taking the tip in your mouth, you slowly start bobbing your head up and down, picking up the pace after a bit, hollowing out your cheeks to increase suction. One of your hands held the base of his cock while the other slipped down to start rolling his balls in your hand. All the while, you felt his grip tighten in your hair but he restrained himself from guiding your head in any way and making you gag.

Axe got your attention with a strangled sound before he pulled you up and off his dick just as you were increasing the intensity again.

“Love, not just yet. I still want to fuck you. Come up here,” he said a little breathlessly.

Axe brought your face up to his and kissed you again. You got up off your knees and he guided you to the bed, laying you down before crawling on top of you. He nibbled at your ear lobe and you shivered, back arching up. He moved his mouth down and kissed and licked and bit along your neck and collar bone. All the while, he was smoothing his hand along your breasts, pinching a nipple then caressing his hand down your side. He moved his mouth down more and laved at each nipple and nibbled each to perkiness while his hands played with the edge of your underwear. He then hooked his fingers in and pulled them off.

Your hands found the top of his head and tried grabbing at his short curls as his rough stubbled cheek brushed against your inner thigh and his warm breath reached your apex, placing kisses and small bites all along your inner thighs. With his fingers, he spread your lips and licked from your entrance to your clit. He licked like this a few times before he sealed his lips to your clit and sucked it in his mouth, flicking it with your tongue. At this, you gasped and scratched at his scalp, eliciting a small grunt from Axe. His mouth released your clit and you relaxed a little before he began licking again, up and down and around your clit, varying his movements and keeping you gasping and rolling your hips on his face. You were dripping wet, a mixture of your arousal and his saliva. You were distracted by Axe sucking your clit when he slipped a finger into you, stroking it in and out of your wet pussy. He continued to lick you eagerly and added another finger, crooking them while inside you and searching for that perfect spot that made you see stars. He knew he found it when you let out a squeak, so he stroked you there, in tandem with flicking your clit with his tongue. He had you cumming shortly thereafter, a loud moan coming from you as you pulsed on his fingers and mouth, juices flowing from your pussy.

After you came down, he took himself out of you and wiped his mouth and fingers off, then stood to take his pants off. While you laid back and admired the view of a fully naked, and very hard Axe, he crawled up to kiss you. You could feel his heavy cock between your legs so you wrapped your legs around his hips, took his cock in your hand, and guided the head of his cock to your waiting entrance. He slipped in so smoothly and bottomed out with no delay. Forehead resting on yours while he waited a moment for you to adjust, he torturously pulled nearly all the way out, then thrust back in. He quickly found his rhythm and pounded into you so hard that the bed frame started to hit the wall. You put one hand above your head in the headboard to steady yourself with his thrusts and were moaning so loud, you were glad to have chosen a room so far from anyone else. 

You put your hand up to Axe’s chest to push him up and over, flipping you both so you could ride him. At this new angle, you could feel him deeper, and this position allowed you to cum easier and at your own pace. You started slow, swiveling your hips around, grinding on his cock with practiced patience. He held on to your hips and tried to buck up into you but you took his hands and pinned them above his head so you could continue with your torturously slow movement.

“I don’t think so Mister Woves,” you said with a smirk. Placing your hands on his chest to balance yourself, you moved to position yourself so his cock would hit your g-spot at just the perfect angle. You let out a long, deep moan when you felt his cock graze that spot and you began to finally increase your rhythm. You really began to bounce on his cock now, hitting that spot every time your hips came down

Axe slowly brought his hands back up to your body once he learned to let you take control and started caressing your thighs, and up your sides, before bringing them up to kneed at your bouncing breasts and pinching your nipples. After a moment, when your speed began to pick up, he could sense your impending orgasm and brought a hand down to begin rubbing his thumb on your sensitive clit, edging you further and further on.

“Oh, maker! Yes, keep doing that!” you exclaimed. Soon enough, the added pleasure broke the floodgates and you came hard, body shaking as your orgasm coursed through your body.

Sated from your orgasm, you paused to catch your breath, and Axe took his opportunity to continue. “Mmm, my turn now,” he said. He grabbed your hips and began to thrust fast and hard up into you, making you moan from overstimulation but you loved it. He rolled you back over so he was on top of you again and continued with his rapid speed. He thrust harder and faster into you until his rhythm began to falter and finally he gave a last few deep thrusts, cumming deep inside you. He closed the gap from above and gave you a searing kiss before he pulled out and fell beside you.

You both lay there next to each other, out of breath and completely satisfied. After a moment when you feel like you could walk again, you got up and padded to the fresher to clean yourself up. Coming out, you expected to get dressed and leave, but Axe was leaning on one arm and watching as you exited the fresher.

“Come, stay with me tonight,” he said. He held out his hand to beckon you back into bed with him.

“I guess I can stay,” you smiled as you replied and walked back to get in beside him. He held the covers up for you to get under and you curled yourself up around his strong body. “That was much needed,” you tell him once you settle.

“Agreed,” Axe hummed as his arm hugged you closer to him. “I have to be up early, but I enjoy having someone lovely to wake up to.”

You looked up at him and smiled, giving him a soft kiss, then laid your head on his chest and closed your eyes.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are much appreciated, commenters are given my undying love <3


End file.
